marvelgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel's Spider-Man
Marvel's Spider-Man is a 2018 action-adventure game, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. It was developed by Insomniac Games and stars Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Laura Bailey as Mary Jane Watson, Nancy Linari as May Parker and Stephen Oyoung as Martin Li/Mister Negative. Synopsis An older and more experience Peter Parker continues to deal with the duality of his life of Spider-Man and Peter Parker while taking on a threat bigger than himself. Plot Peter Parker/Spider-Man has spent the last eight years fighting crime in New York City; especially working against Wilson Fisk/Kingpin who has managed to avoid incarceration due to his power and influence as the Kingpin of Crime. After listening in on NYPD radio communications, Peter suits up and makes his way to assist Captain Yuri Watanabe and NYPD in arresting Wilson Fisk, with the authorities finally having enough evidence to conduct a warrant. After a heated battle between Fisk and Spider-Man, Spider-Man defeats Fisk and hands him over to the authorities. During his arrest, he had warned that his absence will only bring chaos to the city and that people will want him back in one month. Following Fisk's arrest, Peter returns to his job at Octavius Industries where he and Dr. Otto Octavius were working to develop advanced prosthetic limbs. After a failed test with the equipment, Otto and Peter are confronted by the Grant Committee who are not please to see Otto and Peter's progress and clear disregard for safety protocols. Otto lets Peter off early and Peter heads down to the Chinatown F.E.A.S.T. Shelter to go visit his aunt May. F.E.A.S.T. is a non-profit organization dedicated to helping New York's homeless. The organization is led my Martin Li, who has succeeded in getting a majority of New York's homeless off the street and into the shelter. Peter helps Li prepare a surprise anniversary party celebrating her five years of service to F.E.A.S.T.. The Inner Demons move in on Wilson Fisk, first hitting Rosemann's, Fisk's auction house that houses his personal artifact collection. Peter heads to the auction house to investigate that the Demons have gotten there first. Peter's ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, has also sneaked into the auction house looking to do a story about Fisk for the Daily Bugle. She had arrived under false pretenses until the Demons arrived in search for a file that had something to do with the dangerous bioweapon known as Devil's Breath. Mary Jane does end up finding this file and offers to help Peter look into uncovering the Demon's plans with the bioweapon. Peter then ends up teaming up with Officer Jefferson Davis, who had been helping fend the Demon's efforts in continuing to attack Fisk's properties and holdings. After several victories, Peter attended a rally for Norman Osborn's re-election campaign with Davis, Mary Jane, Miles Morales and Rio Morales in attendance. Osborn then received an anonymous threat, pledging to destroy him and his city. This causes Osborn to leave the rally early. The Demons attack the rally via a series of suicide bombers, taking many lives including Davis, who is Miles' father. While the Demons are attacking, however, Peter noticed Martin Li taking on the alternate form of "Mister Negative", who had led the attack on the rally. Peter is then knocked out by the blast by Martin Li. A week following the attack, Miles joins F.E.A.S.T. as a volunteer and meets and befriends Peter. As an effect of the attack on the rally, Norman Osborn has decided to hire Silver Sable and her PMC, Sable International to take down the Demons. Sable does not trust Peter and constantly hinders his efforts in trying to take down the Demons. Despite the hindrance, Peter still continues to look into Li and the Demons, eventually finding out that Li has a grudge against Osborn and seeks to steal and activate Devil's Breath. Peter also finds out that Devil's Breath was never meant to be a bioweapon but rather a universal cure for genetic diseases. However, Li does steal the Devil's Breath and plants it in Grand Central Station, but is foiled by the combined efforts of Spider-Man and Mary Jane. Following the attempted attack at Grand Central Station, Li is then sent to The Raft, a high security prison for supervillains and other dangerous criminals alike. While Peter is trying to stop the Demons, Otto is becoming more obsessed with getting revenge on Osborn and begins to further develop his artificial tentacles controlled via an untested neural interface. Peter sees this and becomes quickly concerned for the effects that the neural interface could have on Octavius' mental state. With development of the tentacles complete, Octavius then conducts attacks on both The Raft and Ryker's Island, officially becoming "Doctor Octopus." He releases all of the prisoners from both prisons, including Mister Negative, Electro, Vulture, Rhino and Scorpion. Together, they formed the Sinister Six. Otto also manages to steal the Devil's Breath from police custody and releases it in Times Square, plunging the city into chaos. The bioweapon infected many New Yorkers, most notably May. Osborn then declares martial law across New York. Spider-Man goes on to apprehend his escaped enemies including Electro, Vulture, Rhino and Scorpion while Mary Jane looks for the cure to Devil's Breath that Oscorp had been working on. She breaks into Norman's penthouse and learns that Harry, Norman's son and Peter and MJ's close friend, is terminally ill and that Devil's Breath was actually designed to be a cure for his genetic condition. After discovering Norman's secret lab in his penthouse, Mary Jane learns that Li was one of the Osborn's test subjects which granted Li his powers. This resulted in Li accidentally killing both of his parents, which sparked his grudge for Osborn. Mary Jane then finds that the cure is stored in the Oscorp Records Building in the Upper West Side and informs Peter. Peter then rushed over to the building only to find it heavily guarded by Demons and also finding that the Demons are taking Osborn into the building to find the cure. After defeating the Demons, Sable attempts to stop him from entering the building. However, Peter is able to convince Sable that he is able to be trusted and heads into the lab to defeat Li and get the cure. Despite his efforts, Octavius ended up taking both Osborn and the cure, leaving Peter critically wounded. After his defeat at the records building, Peter realizes that he has to build himself a new armored suit in order to defeat Octavius. After building the suit, he heads to Oscorp Tower to fight Otto. Octavius is defeated atop the tower and Spider-Man obtains Osborn and the cure. Following the battle with Octavius, Otto then reveals to Peter that he knew that Peter was in fact Spider-Man. Peter then leaves Otto in the tower for the authorities to arrive and incarcerate him. Peter then finds out that the amount of the cure produced is only enough to cure a small amount of people and not enough people in New York. Here, Peter is faced with a choice: save May, who is on the verge of death, or allowing Dr. Morgan Michaels study the cure and mass produce it to save everyone else in the city. Peter ends up choosing the latter and has a tearful farewell with May, who reveals that she already knew that Peter was Spider-Man right before passing away. Sable leaves New York to rethink her choices following the encounter with peter at the records building. Miles is bitten by a spider that had escaped Osborn's secret lab when Mary Jane broke into it. A funeral is held for May and she is buried right next to Ben Parker. Octavius is thrown in The Raft following the battle atop Oscorp Tower. Three months later, Peter and Mary Jane decide to get back together and Peter moves into her apartment following his eviction from his old one. During the mid-credits scene, Miles is helping Peter move into Mary Jane's apartment. Unbeknownst to Peter, Miles reveals that he now has spider powers, which then prompts Peter to reveal to Miles that he is Spider-Man. In the final credits scene of the game, Osborn then returns to his secret lab where it is revealed that Harry was never in Europe, but rather in a holding tank with a black web-like substance until a cure can be found for his genetic condition. This substance is supposedly keeping Harry alive. As Norman places his hand on the tank, the substance reacts and puts its web-like hand on Osborn's. Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Nadji Jeter as Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Mary Jane Watson * Nancy Linari as May Parker * Tara Platt as Yuri Watanabe * Stephen Oyoung as Martin Li/Mister Negative * Travis Willingham as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * William Salyers as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Dave B. Mitchell as Herman Schultz/Shocker * Josh Keaton as Max Dillon/Electro * Fred Tatasciore as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino * Jason Spisak as Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Dwight Schultz as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Erica Lindbeck as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Daniel Riordan as Walter Hardy/Detective Mackey * Stephanie Lemelin as Screwball * Darin De Paul as J. Jonah Jameson * Mark Rolston as Norman Osborn * Scott Porter as Harry Osborn * Russel Richardson as Jefferson Davis * Jacqueline Pinol as Rio Morales * Nichole Elise as Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable * Corey Jones as Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * Brian Bloom as Tony Masters/Taskmaster * Phil Morris as Dr. Morgan Michaels * Matthew Mercer as Charles Standish, "Spider-Man" * Stan Lee as Short Order Cook Missions Base Game * Clearing the Way * The Main Event * My OTHER Other Job * Keeping the Peace * Something Old, Something New * Fisk Hideout * Landmarking * For She's A Jolly Good Fellow * Don't Touch the Art * A Shocking Comeback * The Mask * A Day to Remember * Harry's Passion Project * Financial Shock * Wheels Within Wheels * Stakeout * Couch Surfing * Straw, Meet Camel * And the Award Goes To * Dual Purpose * Hidden Agenda * A Fresh Start * Dinner Date * Up the Water Spout * What's in the Box * Back to School * Spider-Hack * Uninvited * Strong Connections * First Day * Collision Course * The One That Got Away * Breakthrough * Reflection * Out of the Frying Pan * Into the Fire * Picking Up the Trail * Streets of Poison * Supply Run * Heavy Hitter * Step Into My Parlor * The Heart of the Matter * Pax in Bello The City That Never Sleeps The Heist * The Maria * The Trouble with Arson ** Long Lost Loot *** Like a Fiddle * Like Old Times * Trail of the Cat * Pursuing the Truth * Newsflash * Cover for the Cat * Follow the Money Appearances Locations * New York City, New York ** Peter's Apartment ** Fisk Tower ** Octavius Industries Lab ** Chinatown F.E.A.S.T. Shelter ** Rosemann's ** New York Financial Savings Bank ** Mary Jane's Apartment ** Pale Horse Ridez ** William Standish's Penthouse ** Empire State University ** Grand Central Terminal ** Ryker's Island ** The Raft ** The Crow's Nest ** Norman Osborn's Penthouse ** Oscorp Records Building ** Oscorp Tower ** The Bar With No Name ** Morningside University ** Natural History Museum ** Lincoln Center ** Bethesda Fountain ** Manhattan Museuam of Contemporary Art ** The Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum ** Avengers Tower ** Fogwell's Gym ** Josie's Bar ** Nelson and Murdock Law Office (unmarked) ** Alias Investigations ** Madison Square Garden ** Clinton Mission Shelter ** Queensboro Bridge ** Rand Corporation ** Radio City Music Hall ** Saint Patrick's Cathedral ** Rockefeller Center ** Times Square ** New York Library ** Wakandan Embassy ** United Nations ** Chrysler Building ** Daily Bugle HQ ** Empire State Building ** Symkarian Embassy ** Madison Square Park ** The Flatiron Building ** FACT Channel Station HQ ** Union Square Park ** Washington Square Park ** Sanctum Sanctorum ** Williamsburg Bridge ** Confucius Plaza ** Mott Street ** Manhattan Bridge ** Chikara Dojo (mentioned) ** Damage Control HQ ** Municipal Building ** City Hall ** Brooklyn Bridge ** Trinity Church ** Wall Street ** Battery Park ** Eddie's Pizza Events * Arrest of Wilson Fisk * Infiltration into Rosemann's * Chase of Herman Schultz * Duel at the New York Financial Savings Bank * Infiltration into the Hell's Kitchen Shipyard * Attack on the Fisk Construction Site * Bombing of Osborn's Rally * Infiltration into the Hell's Kitchen Recycling Center * Infiltration into Martin Li's Office * Infiltration into Pale Horse Ridez * Infiltration into William Standish's Penthouse * Attack on Empire State University * Infiltration into Norman Osborn's Office * Infiltration into the Central Park Sable Compound * Chase of the Demons * Attack on Grand Central Terminal * Riot at Ryker's Island and The Raft * Infiltration into The Crow's Nest * Battle at the Hell's Kitchen Oscorp Power Plants * Scorpion's Ambush on Spider-Man * Infiltration into the Supply Center * Battle at the West Harlem Shipping Yard * Infiltration into Norman Osborn's Penthouse * Duel at the Oscorp Records Building * Duel at Oscorp Tower * Infiltration into the Manhattan Museum of Contemporary Art * Chase of Black Cat * Infiltration into Hammerhead's Vault Items * Classic Spider-Man Suit ** Web Shooters * Octavius Industries Prosthetic Limbs * Oscorp Surveillance Towers * Collectibles ** Tokens ** Backpacks ** JJJ Archives ** Audio Recordings ** Newspapers ** Hardy's Stolen Art * Advanced Spider-Man Suit ** Impact Web ** Spider Drone ** Electric Web ** Web Bomb ** Trip Mine ** Concussive Blast ** Suspension Matrix * Camera * Shocker's Suit ** Shocker's Gauntlets * Oscorp Research Stations * Black Cat's Figurines * Dark Suit * Devil's Breath * Taskmaster's Challenges * Miles Morales' Hacking Device * Doctor Octopus' Tentacles * Scorpion's Armor * Rhino's Armor * Vulture's Exo-Suit * Anti-Ock Suit * Noir Suit * Scarlet Spider Suit * Spider Armor - MK II Suit * Secret War Suit * Stark Suit * Negative Suit * Electrically Insulated Suit * Spider-Punk * Wrestler Suit * Fear Itself Suit * Stealth ("Big Time") Suit * Spider Armor - MK III Suit * Spider-Man 2099 Black Suit * Iron Spider Suit * Velocity Suit * Spider Armor - MK IV Suit * Spirit Spider * Spider-Man 2099 White Suit * Vintage Comic Book Suit * Last Stand Suit * Undies * Homemade Suit * ESU Suit * Resilient Suit Organizations * Octavius Industries * Demons * Fisk Industries * Maggia * F.E.A.S.T * Oscorp * Daily Bugle * Sable International * FACT Channel * New York City Police Department * Sinister Six * Pym Foundation (easter egg) * Damage Control (easter egg) * Avengers (easter egg) * Nelson and Murdock (easter egg) * Alias Investigations (easter egg) * Roxxon Corporation (easter egg) * Rand Corporation (easter egg) * A.I.M. (easter egg) Mentioned * Aaron Davis (mentioned) * Ben Parker * Avengers (mentioned) * T'Challa/Black Panther (easter egg) * Tony Stark/Iron Man (easter egg) * Steve Rogers/Captain America (easter egg) * Doctor Strange (easter egg) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (easter egg) * Jessica Jones (easter egg) * Danny Rand/Iron Fist (easter egg) * Lockjaw (easter egg) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (easter egg) * Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (easter egg) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (easter egg) * William Baker/Sandman * Jennifer Walters * Tilda Johnson * Hank Pym * Janet Van Dyne/Wasp * Cornelius Van Lunt * Tiberius Stone * Vincent Stegron Videos Trailers Music Category:2010s games Category:Spider-Man games Category:Marvel's Spider-Man